1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting devices, and, more particularly, to a display supporting device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic cross-sectional views of a conventional display supporting arm 1. The display supporting arm 1 has an upper arm 11 and a lower arm 12 pivotally connected to the upper arm 11 through a pivot structure 13.
A gas spring 14 is disposed on the upper arm 11. The pivot structure 13 has a base 131, a pivot member 132 movable relative to the base 131, an adjusting bolt 133 obliquely disposed on the base 131, and two guiding blocks 134 disposed inside the base 131 and each having an oblique surface 1341. One end of the gas spring 14 is pivotally connected to the pivot member 132.
When the adjusting bolt 133 is rotated, the pivot member 132 is caused to move along the adjusting bolt 133 relative to the base 131 so as to change the angle between the gas spring 14 and the pivot member 132, thereby adjusting the vertical component of the supporting force of the gas spring 14 for supporting displays of different sizes and specifications. Further, since the guiding blocks 134 have the oblique surfaces 1341, when the adjusting bolt 133 is rotated, the pivot member 132 can steadily slide along the oblique surfaces 1341 of the guiding blocks 134 relative to the base 131.
Therefore, by causing the pivot member 132 to slide along the oblique surfaces 1341 of the guiding blocks 134 relative to the base 131, the vertical upward supporting force of the gas spring 14 is changed for supporting displays of different weights.
The present invention provides a display supporting device having a different structure for supporting displays of different weights.